Mostrando sentimientos
by Akumanotahjumma
Summary: Tenten no se atreve a mostrar su amor a Neji. ¿Tomará él la iniciativa? Un entrenamiento algo distinto. Contiene Lemmon!


Espero que os guste este Fic. Es bastante largo. Me sentía inspirada xD.

*Los personajes no me pertenecen... desgraciadamente.*

Contiene **Lemon**, no sé si bueno o malo pero algo es!!

Personajes: Tenten/Neji

**Mostrando sentimientos**

Un entrenamiento entre Neji y yo solía acabar al atardecer. Hoy sería como cada día. Entrenar sin mantener una conversación verdadera, sólo sintiendo sus movimientos a lo lejos, intentando mantener la mente centrada pese a que con cada posición nueva en su cuerpo miles de pensamientos pervertidos me hacían perder el control.

Llevaba meses intentando asincerarme con él. Decirle que sin su compañía mi día a día no tenía sentido, que cada mañana me despertaba ilusionada esperando verle, que miles de mariposas se posaban en mi estómago cuando teníamos alguna misión juntos y que desesperaba cuando se marchaba con algún otro grupo que le asignaban.

Pero nada de eso parecía posible. Un nudo me impedía el habla. Tan sólo podía observarle e imaginar lo que sería una relación con él. Soñar en su mirada sobre la mía mientras su mano recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Estar juntos. Demasiado para alguien como yo.

Hoy me miras raro. No hemos soltado una palabra y hace una semana que no nos vemos. Supongo que mientras yo estoy soñando con tu espalda desnuda, tú estás concentrado en que mis armas no se acerquen demasiado, como si alguna vez pasara.

Al terminar en entrenamiento te acercas a mí. Me sostienes la mirada durante un tiempo. ¿En qué piensas Neji? ¿Seré capaz alguna vez de descifrar los que tus ojos intentan decir?. Sonrío y bajo la mirada, me siento desprotegida, vulnerable con tus ojos encima.

-¿Ocurre algo Tenten? -Seguías mirándome fijamente, adivinando que mi corazón palpitaba salvajemente.

-No... Todo está bien, Neji. ¿Mañana a la misma hora? - Me gusta sentir que formo parte de tu vida.

-Sí... - Te dias la vuelta y alzaste la mirada. Las primeras estrellas se dejan observar y tú pareces demasiado concentrado en ellas como para mirarme.

-Bien, pues me marcho a casa. ¡Hasta mañana! -Me doy la vuelta con intención de pensar en ti el resto de día.

-Espera Tenten. -Siento esa mirada en mi nuca, observándome, los pelos se me erizaron sin tan si quiera volverme.

-Dime Neji -Me doy la vuelta y te veo a menos de dos centímetros de mí. Siento tu aliento caliente en mi cara. Tus ojos analizan los míos, intentando descifrar mis secretos. Rápidamente bajo la mirada topándome con tus labios. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Tenten?.Hace tiempo que no estás rindiendo como antes en el entrenamiento. -Mi corazón da un vuelco. Podría rozarte los labios con los míos si esa pequeña distancia entre nosotros no existiera. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo Neji? ¿De verdad anhelas saber qué tú eres la razón de mis desconcierto? ¿Te gustaría ser consciente de que cada vez que te veo algo en mi interior me impide concentrarme? Bien, aunque así fuera, no puedo decírtelo... No así. Soy demasiado niña para ti, demasiado débil para ti. Amigos. Eso es lo que siempre hemos sido y lo que sé que te gustaría seguir siendo.

-Oh, quizás esté un poco distraida. Nada importante Neji. De verdad. - Mentira, absurda mentira que salía de mis labios. Pero un momento, ¿Por qué has bajado la mirada? ¿Por qué miras mis labios? Tal vez... No, no puede ocurrir.

-Tenten... - Cortas tus palabras y te dedicas a mirarme. Acortas la distancia. Siento tu cuerpo palpitar cerca de mí. ¿O soy yo?. Ya no sé nada, tu mano roza mi mejilla.

-¿Ne-Neji? -Bajo la mirada. ¿Desde cuando Neji es así?. Debería decírselo... Pero ¿Cómo alterar este momento? Estoy paralizada, su mano es tan caliente...

-Tenten, estás temblando.- Vaya, ya sabía porque le llamaban el ninja genio. Levanto la mirada y ahí están sus ojos de nuevo. Mirándome tan fijamente que me pierdo en ellos. Rozo su mejilla sitiéndola, disfrutando de cada caricia. Tiene la piel suave, deseo hacercarme más. Inconscientemente me acerco un poco. Tu otra mano coge mi cintura, no quieres que me vaya. ¿Tal vez es un sueño? Sí es así, intentaré disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

-Neji, yo...- No dejas que siga. Acortas la distancia y sellas mis labios con los tuyos. Esto debería estar prohibido. Tus labios... moviéndose lentamente sobre los míos. Suaves, calientes, perfectos. Desplazas la mano que tomaba mi mejilla a la nuca. Cada caricia es un mundo para mi. Me decido a colocar las manos en tus hombros, recorriendo cada centímetro de tu pecho.

Me acercas más a ti. Puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo. Mi respiración se agita y entreabro mis labios. Aprovechas y entras tu lengua. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? Neji Hyuga besándome. Decididamente es un sueño.

El beso se hace más apasionado. Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Separas nuestros labios, no me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Noto como recorres mi cuello y susurras mi nombre... Se siente tan bien esto. Empiezo a sentir arder mi interior. Quiero quitarle la ropa. Hacerle mío. Notar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío. Y él parece desear lo mismo.

Juega con mi camiseta, introduce sus manos debajo de ellas mientras sus labios no paran de recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuello. Siento sus caricias en mi piel. No puedo evitar gemir. Sus manos suben, despacio. Es desesperante. Le agarro de ambos lados de la cara y hago subir sus labios a mi boca. Tengo sed de él.

Me besa intensamente. Nuestras lenguas juegan mientras sus manos se posan en mis pechos. Suspiro en su boca. Él sonríe. Lo noto. Mis manos tocan su pelo. Siento cada momento como si fuera a terminar derepente. Sus manos sobre mis senos, acariciándolos. Su boca sobre la mía, saboreándola. Neji Hyuga y yo en mitad de la zona de entrenamiento.

En mitad de la zona de entrenamiento....

Todo se viene abajo. No es el lugar. Podría venir cualquiera. Pero no puedo parar. Dios, es tan difícil dejar de besar a ese hombre. Notar su calor, sus manos, su cuerpo, su boca... Pero no es el lugar. Me intento convencer. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quién se de cuenta?. Me separo de él un poco y le miro. Tiene el pelo alborotado, los labios rojos y su cara ya no tiene esa palidez a la que me he acostumbrado. Respiro lentamente hasta recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Neji, estamos en mitad del campo de entrenamiento. Yo... no es el lugar...- Agacho la mirada. No dices nada. Me decido a hacer frente a tus ojos. Me miras, sopesas la situación y sonríes. ¿Sonríe? Sí. Neji me sonríe.

-¿P-por qué sonríes?-Mi cabeza da vueltas en este momento. No sé si estoy dentro de algún jutsu o tan sólo el karma ha decidido actuar en mi favor.

-Pensaba que nunca iba a pasar Tenten. Hacía tiempo.... que deseaba hacerlo.- Tardo en asimilar esto. Neji...¿ Neji sentía, siente, algo por mí?. Le miro desconcertada, no sé que decir. Querría saltar sobre él. Besarle de nuevo. Hacerle mío en ese mismo momento pero algo me lo impide.

-¿Cómo?-

-Verás Tenten... Yo... Me gustás Tenten. Pero estas últimas semanas te notaba extraña. Y cuando estaba fuera en la misión... Yo...- Agachas la mirada. "Me gustas Tenten". Sus palabras se repiten en mi mente. ¿Debería decirselo ahora? No sé que hacer. Nunca he estado tan nerviosa. Quiero abrazarle. Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño. No quiero despertar.

-....

-Yo... Te eché de menos Tenten. Siempre has estado conmigo y se me hacía insoportable el no tenerte conmigo... de.. de esta manera.- Bajo la mirada avergonzada. Vaya. Estoy soñando, definitivamente. Estoy soñando.

Me levantas la cabeza con cuidado. Tu mano se desplaza y me agarra la mejilla. Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Si esto es un sueño, al diablo. Participaré en él. Le agarro la mano y la aprieto, sientiendola en mi mejilla. Suspiro y abro los ojos. Me mira nervioso. Lo noto. Espera una respuesta. Pero ¿acaso no ha notado que cada vez que estoy con él se me ilumina la mirada? Sería ridículo pensar que alguien como él no se ha dado cuenta.

Le cojo la otra mano y la miro. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo hacerle sentir lo que yo siento? Le alzo la mano y se la coloco en mi pecho. Se sorprende. Nota mi corazón latir a un ritmo muy acelerado. Sus palabras me han alterado cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo.

-Neji... yo... quería decirte que ...Neji yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años. - Ya está, lo he dicho. Bajo la mirada. Me sonrojo. No sé que hacer. Tanto tiempo escondiendo todo sentiemiento hacia él posible. Y en un momento. Sin planearlo. Mis sueños se están haciendo realidad.

Algo me impulsa a él. Me ha cogido ambos brazos y me ha lanzado contra él. Me abraza. Siento su corazón latir cerca de mí. También está alterado. Me tranquiliza saber que no soy la única apunto de sufrir un psíncope. Me acaricia el pelo y noto como agacha la cabeza y me besa. Cierro los ojos. No estoy soñando. Definitavemente esto no es un sueño. Alzo la cabeza y le miro. Me sonríe y me besa.

Su beso es tranquilo. Ya no hay prisa. Esto no va a acabar. Me aprieta contra él y me besa en la frente. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero está oscuro. No me importa. Le acaricio la mejilla y cierra los ojos. Es tan inocente con ese gesto... No puedo remediarlo y me lanzo a sus labios. Los rozo. Los muerdo. Los saboreo.

Parece que le he puesto algo nervioso. Me agarra de la nuca y hace el beso más intenso. Noto su lengua jugar con la mía con ansia. Sus manos descienden hasta el final de mi espalda. Mis manos están en su pecho. Le rodeo con los brazos y me aprieto más a él. Suspira. Suspira en mi boca.

Ya no puedo soportarlo y le quito la parte de arriba. La noche nos envuelve, al diablo con todo. Él se deja hacer y mira sin perder detalle de mis movimientos. Le sonrío nerviosa y me besa de nuevo. Recorre cada parte de mi boca con su lengua. Sus manos deciden seguirme y me quita la parte de arriba. Me agarra de la cintura y me aprieta a él. Lo siento. Su pecho, el mío, nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Sube su mano y se topa con el cierre de mi sostén. Le beso con más fuerza dándole permiso. Nota mi apremio y lo desabrocha en seguida. Nos juntamos. Ahora sí. Piel con piel. Me agarro a su espalda y comienzo un río de besos por su cuello. Sigo bajando hasta su pecho mientras acaricio su barriga. Suspira, me sujeta por la cintura y me eleva. Le miro. Tiene la mirada hambrienta. Hambrienta de mí.

Me tira al césped. Está frío pero no me importa. Bastante calor estamos soltando los dos. Se coloca a mi lado y me mira. Recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada y me sonrojo.

-Eres perfecta Tenten, no tengas vergüenza- Me acaricia mi mejilla y se agacha hacia mí. Me besa tranquilo. Volviendo a empezar. Pero mi cuerpo no tiene paciencia. Hago más apasionado el beso. Mis manos recorren su espalda. Está sudando. Suda por mí y no puedo evitar sonreír. Su boca baja sobre mi cuerpo. Me besa el cuello y sigue bajando. No puedo evitar gemir ante el pensamiento de su boca sobre mí. Me besa mis pechos, sus manos también suben hacia ellos. Su lengua roza mi pezón, lo noto como juega. Le sujeto la cabeza con fuerza. No puedo evitar moverme hacia arriba curvando la espalda hacia él. Acaricio su pelo mientras sigue lamiendo mis pezones. Pone ambas manos a mis lados y se situa sobre mí. Me mira y le miro con deseo. Lo nota. Me vuelve a besar y sus manos bajan por mi estómago hasta tocar el borde mi pantalón. Lo desabrocha mientras su lengua toma el control en mi boca. Me agarro a él y subo mi cadera. Me quedo en ropa interior y siento como él hace lo mismo. No estoy nerviosa, quiero más de él. Todo de él.

Sus besos se separan de mi boca y continúan su recorrido hacia abajo. Besa mis pechos con cuidado, despacio. Los saborea con su lengua y sigue bajando. Cierro los ojos y arqueo la espalda. Es tan... placentera esta sensación. Sus manos sujetan mis braguitas y las van bajando a la vez que descienden sus besos. Suspiro y alzo las piernas. Él se incorpora y me las quita lentamente. Noto como acaricia mis piernas y vuelve a situarse entre ellas. No puedo evitar cerrar mis muslos... es tan... me siento tan... desprotegida.

Él me mira y me besa las piernas lentamente. Me roza con su lengua el interior de ellas y poco a poco las voy abriendo como un acto involuntario. Finalmente se coloca encima y me besa los labios, me susurra pegado a ellos:

-Tenten pararemos cuando tú quieras, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Abro los ojos y me inundan los suyos. Me besa mirándome. Haciendome saber que todo está bien. Le acaricio la mejilla. Sé que todo irá bien con él.

-Quiero sentirte Neji. Me.. me haces falta.- Sonríe ante mis palabras. Y me besa profundamente. Sus manos se mueven rápido. Rozan todo mi cuerpo. Las noto en mis piernas. Van subiendo, rozan el interior de mis muslos, sus besos se vuelven más salvajes. Suspiro. Gimo notando su presencia cerca de mi centro. Al fin llega. Su mano toca mi zona sensible. Separa los labios y la acaricia de arriba abajo. Separa su boca de la mía y se coloca en mi cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo, respirando en mi oído.

Mi respiración se vuelve incontrolada. Noto sus caricias en mi zona sensible. La toca con cuidado pero poco a poco va acelarando el ritmo. Un dedo se separa de los demás y se introduce en mí. Me sujeto a su espalda y le muerdo el hombro. Que place. Me muevo contra él e introduce otro dedo. Sus besos se van perdiendo en mi cuello hacia abajo hasta que se sitúa entre mis piernas.

-Ne-Neji!! N-no... N- Dios! Me besa el clítoris, lo lame, lo muerde. No puedo más. Me muevo convulsivamente. Sus dedos siguen en mi interior mientras él me besa mi zona más preciada. No puedo evitar agarrarle de la cabeza y apretarle contra mí. Gimo. Pierdo el control y al fin sé lo que es sentir un orgasmo. No puedo más. Mi respiración y mi ser han perdido totalmente el control.

Lo noto incorporarse y besarme. Me besa suavemente hasta que decido actuar y rozo mi mano sobre su calzón. Gime en mi boca. Vuelvo a hacerlo y vuelve a gemir. Noto su miembro duro, deseando salir de esa prisión. Me incorporo y le quito la ropa que lo tapaba. Lo veo por primera vez, grande, duro, dispuesto a mí. Neji me mira sin saber muy bien mis intenciones. Agarro su mástil y lo masajeo de arriba abajo. Se deja caer sobre la hierba. No puede abrir los ojos. Gime mi nombre. Tengo el control.

Entre mis manos sigo masajeándolo. Es tan apetecible... Lo meto en mi boca. Neji grita mi nombre. Ha perdido el control. Me roza la cabeza con sus manos y me acaricia. Me gusta sentirlo así. Comienzo a masajear su miembre mientras lo saboreo con la lengua. Pero cuando me doy cuenta Neji me tumbado en la hierba mirándome con unos ojos totalmente idos. Me besa salvajemente y me sujeta las manos arriba de mi cabeza.

-Tenten... estás segura?- Me pide permiso para adentrarse en mí. No lo hubiera necesitado. Lo quiero todo para mí. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo.

-Neji... Tú y yo... Hazlo- Suelta mis manos y las coloca en mis caderas. Baja su cabeza y sitúa sus labios con los míos. Comienza a besarme y noto como su cadera va descendiendo hasta llegar al centro. Su beso se intensifica cuando noto su miembro en la entada de mi ser. Me agarro a su espalda y le clavo las uñas. En un momento noto como entra. Gimo en su boca. Me muerde los labios y comiena un movimiento suave. Se va adentrando hasta toparse con mi himen. Me sujeto más fuerte y termina de entrar en mí de un golpe.

Siento un poco de dolor y el besa las pequeñas lágrimas que he dejado caer. Le beso. Le beso con fuerza. Él continua su movimiento y poco a poco lo voy disfrutando. Noto su miembro en mí. Moviéndose. Somos uno. Comienzo a besar su cuello. Y él acelera su movimiento. Me separo y le miro. Me está mirando. Estamos sintiendo este momento. Cierro los ojos y noto como me besa. Se traslada a mi cuello. Noto sus embestidas. Va acelerando cada vez más. Me parece una locura que nadie oiga nuestros gemidos. Y finalmente noto la sustancia dentro de mí. Se deja caer y yo dejo que el cansancio me tome. Me besa, me acaricia y me susurra que me ama. Sale de mí y se coloca a mi lado. Miro las estrellas y pienso que han sido las únicas testigos de este momento.

Neji me coge abraza y me coloca la cabeza en su pecho. Noto su respiración apaciguarse. Le acaricio el pecho.

-Desde... ¿Desde cuando?- No puedo evitar preguntáserlo. En este momento miles de preguntas se me pasan por la cabeza.

-Desde hace algunos años. Me di cuenta que eras algo más que mi mejor amiga Tenten... Yo... No te veía con ojos de amigo.- Me acaricia la espalda mientras me dice esto. No puedo creer que hace tanto tiempo que los dos estuviéramos sintiendo lo mismo. Ahora muchas cosas tomaban su lógica. Los entranamientos los dos solos. Su actitud de preferencia ante mí. El dejar que me acercara a él.... No puedo evitar reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Noto como te pones en tensión.

-De esto... Hace tanto tiempo que queríamos que pasara... Ahora me parece ridículo el habermelo callado- Sé que me estás mirando y puedo imaginar tu sonrisa de medio lado.

-Quizás este ha sido el mejor momento Tenten. Después de todo soy un genio en elegir los momentos- No puedo evitar abrazarme a ti. Un genio, sí. Pero a partir de ahora mi genio.


End file.
